


Mistress

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Roy Mustang has a mistress.<br/>Disclaimer: If you believe this is mine, I have some swamp land to sell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

It would be so easy. 

Snap your fingers. Ignite the oxygen. Burn everything, everyone in your path. 

The flames call to you. The heated pirouette of them, like a beautiful woman dressed in yellow, gold, orange feathers. The way she beckons to you to just…let yourself drift, let her carry you away. You can even hear her laughter in the crackle of burning things, hear her lover’s gasp in the whoosh of the ignition as it leaves your hands. 

You manipulate her – the fire - _her_ , make her do as you demand no matter how she pleads – she’s hungry; she wants more. Fire is a greedy mistress, devouring everything in her path as she sways from side to side, sometimes rushing like a locomotive, roaring just as loud, sometimes sneaking by in embers just waiting for the right kind of attention to explode in a cascade of conflagration. 

You know how easy it would be to let her catch you up. Let her devour you, let her become your entire reason for living. You’ve seen it happen in others – their excitement at letting their own mistresses out to play. You can’t allow that to happen. You have your scruples, even if no one else can see them. Even if they question them or voice doubts at their very existence. You won’t argue. Let them believe what they want. Your mistress comes at your beck and call and only then, despite how hypnotic she can be. 

The drift of her flames may beckon you, urge you to lose yourself, but you won’t. 

No matter how easy it could be.


End file.
